Sports helmets, such as batting, bicycle, hockey, football, lacrosse, and motorcycle helmets, are well known and typically include a shell having inner and outer surfaces and a padding assembly connected to the inner surface of the shell. Batting helmets, in particular, also typically include a bill and one or two ear protecting portions extending from the shell. Many sport helmets also typically include corresponding face masks. Additionally, many existing sports helmets also can include a mechanism for adjusting the size of the padding assembly within the helmet to enable the helmet to adapt to fit different users having different head sizes.
Many sports helmet, and in particular batting helmets, are commonly shared by several players, and often an entire team, during the course of a game. Often the batting helmets are shared from one batter to the next or from one base-runner to a batter. In such situations, the batter often must quickly place the helmet onto his or her head as he or she is approaching the batter's box. Because the size of the player's heads can vary, teams often either have several fixed sized helmets of different sizes or a smaller number of adjustable helmets. Such adjustable helmets must be capable of being quickly, easily and securely positioned onto the player's head, preferably by the player alone without assistance from others.
Existing adjustable helmets have a number of drawbacks. Existing adjustable helmets include adjustment mechanisms that are difficult and time-consuming to adjust. Many adjustable helmets have an adjustment mechanism, which is positioned entirely adjacent to the inner surface of the shell of the helmet, thereby requiring the user to remove the helmet in order to properly perform a size adjustment, or requiring a second person to assist the user with the adjustment. Other adjustable helmets are configured for adjustment while positioned on the user's head. However, these adjustable helmets typically require two hands to perform the adjustment as well as a separate hand to maintain the helmet secured on the user's head during the adjustment. As a result, two people are generally required to properly adjust such helmets. It is possible to adjust such helmets with just two hands however both hands must be used to operate the adjustment mechanism and therefore the user must be very cautious in order to prevent the helmet from becoming dislodged from the user's head during the adjustment. Such helmets are especially difficult for young players to adjust by themselves. Moreover, many existing adjustment mechanisms, which include a portion of the adjustment mechanism outside of the shell of the helmet have an undesirable and awkward appearance. Other such adjustment mechanisms outside of the shell of the helmet are bulky and/or heavy thereby making the helmet uncomfortable to wear and making the helmet more susceptible to becoming dislodged from the user's head.
Additionally, existing batting helmets typically have a single glossy, smooth outer surface. Such outer surfaces can become slippery, particularly when wet, and as a result can be difficult for the user to hold when not wearing, or manipulating the helmet.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an adjustable sports helmet that can be easily, quickly and reliably adjusted by the user, particularly young users, without having to remove the helmet from the user's head. What is also needed is a helmet that requires only one hand to operate the adjustment mechanism, thereby enabling the helmet to be easily adjusted with a single hand or with two hands. It would be advantageous to provide an adjustable sports helmet with an adjustment mechanism that is accessible from outside of the shell of the helmet and does not result in a bulky, unattractive appearance. There is also a need for an adjustment mechanism for a sports helmet that is easy to use and does not significantly increase the weight of the helmet. What is also needed is a helmet that can be easily, reliably and selectably adjusted to fit a variety of different users. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a batting helmet with an outer surface that is not entirely formed of a smooth glossy surface. It would be desirable to produce a batting helmet with a unique desirable appearance.